The invention relates to an arrangement for an automotive vehicle for intervention in the connection between an operating member and a control member which determines the output of the internal combustion engine of the automotive vehicle, the operating member being connected to a first driver and the control member to a second driver, a coupling spring being active between the first and the second drivers, the force of said coupling spring acting against a first stop which is provided between the first and second drivers.
For various adjustments of internal combustion engines intervention in the connection between the operating member, for instance the gas pedal, and the control member, for instance the throttle valve or setting lever of the injection pump, is necessary. The regulating devices can be known devices for the avoidance of slippage or speed limiting governors. The intervention must always take place in such a manner that the adjustment permits only a reduction of the output pre-established by the driver.
In known arrangements for intervention in the connection between the operating member and the control member of an internal combustion engine, hydraulic setting members are provided. However, particularly in passenger cars, they represent a considerable additional expense. In another known arrangement a lever, the fulcrum of which is shifted upon the entering into action of the speed control, is interposed in the rod system between the gas pedal and the throttle valve of a commercial vehicle. In this case, however, there is present an action between the setting member and the control member which is dependent on the position of the gas pedal. What is desired, however, is an unequivocal association of the setting member with the control member when the intervention takes place, i.e. when the prior control is not affected by the gas pedal.
In order to avoid these disadvantages it has already been proposed for an arrangement of the aforementioned type tha the operating member be connected to a first lever and the control member to a second lever, that a spring whose force acts in the direction of maintaining the pulling force is arranged between the levers and that the second lever is connected to the setting member via a unilaterally acting coupling. In this arrangement the spring is so dimensioned that its force is always greater for all positions entering into consideration than the force of the return spring of the control member. In the specific case this can lead to undesirably high spring forces.